


Friends With Benefits

by Alekness



Category: malec - Fandom
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:07:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 20,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21735004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alekness/pseuds/Alekness
Summary: Two friends fuck without feelings... Maybe🙄🙄🙈
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Part 1  
Aleksander has to go on party, organized by his best friend. He hates the parties, but he had lost a wager.. And now standing in front of the mirror choosing his outfit in o ne hand he hold a black t-shirt, in another a dark blue shirt with white points.. In that moment his sister Izzy went into his room and yelled at him " No, no, no you can't go whit any of them, Alec we will go on party not a funeral." and she start to delve in his wardrobe, after few minutes she find a light green shirt with yellow stars and pair ofо black skinny jeans. " You will wear this, end of discussion." she said with ordered tone. Half hour later she wear a short red dress, and waiting Alec downstairs. He goes down on stairs and looks amazing his jeans was just perfect for his tight ass, and shirt just show his muscle arms, and perfect chest. Izzy was just surprised that her brother listened her " You look perfect big bro, let go to find you a boy.." she said smirk on him. Alec was red like tomato and said "I'm not in mood Iz" They in car, after a 20 minute they was in front a Simon house. Alec, he was just about to ring on bell, in that moment door open and there stood Magnus. /than man look too perfect to be real, was a first thought in Alec's mind, then he heard himself to say: "I'm Alec, Simon's friend nice to meet you" Magnus smile took his hand saying : "Magnus, I'm everything that you dream about." Izzy just look and her bro and whispers in Alec ear "Don't forget to use protection" and entered in house..


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2  
Magnus still hold Alec hand close it to his mouth and give it a kiss "I have idea what that long fingers can do tonight" said Magnus smirking. Alec keep thinking 'what happen few minutes before, is he real start to talk first, yeah that man look adorable.. Tall almost like him,  
with dark brown hair, so dark close to black, have also few blue clumps, look amazing btw. Magnus wear a dark silver pants and they leaves nothing to the armament, also silver shirt and jacket with golden glamor.. Alec usually didn't like a glamor but he like it on Magnus.. His eyes was same color a beautiful golden eyes'.. In that moment Magnus was too close to his face, Alec overcome the feeling of escaping and even make a step to Magnus. They was a on few inches distance, Alec can feel Magnus breath on his lips. Magnus close to him a little bit, now was to Alec ear and whispers "In house is too full, do you want we to go in garden?" Alec heart start to beat so fast, feel like will broke his ribs.. "Mhmm" was only thing that Alec was able to say.. Magnus took his arm and lead him to garden. Garden was amazing full with tall trees and millions of roses from all possible colors. Alec was amazed, rose was his favorite flowers, Magnus let Alec's hand and disappear behind one bush from red roses. "So Alec is short from?" Magnus ask in time when he hiding his hand behind. "From Alexander, but only.." he can't finish his sentence, because Magnus put a big red rose in front his mouth. "Alexander I like it more, I prefer to call you in that way" said Magnus, giving a rose on Alec. /Alec keep thinking how is still alive, his heart was like a leaping cheetah. But then he heard a softy voice of Magnus "Alexander do you want to sit?" "I prefer to walk and raelook that beautiful garden, can we?" "Of course we can Alexander."


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3🙈   
They keep walking few minutes. Magnus took a hand of Alec saying "Can I" Alec feel how his cheeks blush and say quiet "Yeah". "Good... Can I..." and before to finish sentence Magnus start to suck index finger on Alec's hand. Alec again overcame instincts for escape, and keep look at Magnus and moan little. When Magnus hear that, leaves Alec's hand and direct his lips to Alec's mouth. And gently lick Alec's lips, then start to kiss him slowly with passion.. Alec back a kiss and open his mouth a little putting in Magnus tounge.. Alec had not kissed a boy for what felt like a century, but he remembered every move that he have to do with his tounge. Alec put his hands on Magnus butt, Magnus hands was on his hips. Start to move his hands up and down on Alec back in same time he move his lips to Alec neck and start to suck it. Alec start to move back, Magnus follow him, they stop when Alec back hit a tree. Magnus hand fast start to unbutton Alec's shirt. Then Alec said "No we can't do it here someone can see us". "It's okay Alexander I now one secret place" said Magnus and took Alec hand leading him deep in garden. One minute later Alec see a small shack with dirty windows, door was open. They entered immediately. Room was small and dark but they see a bed with few pillows on, Magnus put them off saying "Alexander, is that good enough for you?" "yeah is good... But Magnus I have to tell you, I..." Alec can't finish his words Magnus lips was on his. "Don't worry handsome I will be gentle." "No Magnus you didn't understand, I'm not a virgin, just feel was centuries from my last time" "Ohhh okay, so what to say to start to prepare you?" "Stop talk and do it, I tell you was a century, and didn't want to wait a minute more" then Magnus look at Alec pants and see how his dicк try to escape. "Yeah I see, but let me to care for you, I want you to remember our first time" said Magnus with smile. Put Alec on bed and kneel in front of him, staring unzipped Alec's pants, with surprise he find that Alec didn't wear a boxsers. 

So in front of Magnus face already was a hard dicк on Alec. He took it gently in hand and start to stroking it, and play with his thumb on top, where Alec have alredy precum. Magnus lick his own lips and without wasting time took Alec's all length with one move of his head. Alec can't hold himself more and moan loud. In that moment Magnus start to move his head up and down making Alec harder than before. Few more moves, and Alec start to talk "Mag... Magnus you ar...are amaz... Amazing, but I.. F¥ck you ar... Are so go.. Good, now want you in meee.." Alec said breathless. "Whatever you say, handsome." Magnus stand up and start to unbotting his pants. In that moment Alec realised he didn't have a condom with him. Alec hold his legs trought knees and said quite "I didn't have, I didn't think I need, I forgot.." "Calm, Alexander I bring few with me." Magnus said giving a few kiss on Alec cheek, nose and chin. In same time when he start to kiss his neck, put two fingers in Alec mouth. Alec start to suck him roughly, when they was wet enough Magnus whispers in his ear "Want to start Alexander?" "Please Magnus." It was the only thing Alec could say.. Magnus pick up Alec to lying on bed, slow separate his legs and put his wet finger in Alec hole. At first it was so tight, Magnus couldn't move his finger. Then he decided to give a few kiss on Alec muscular chest, saying "Relax Alexander, promise to do it gently" and hear how Alec relaxed his breath, then his hole, now Magnus can move in and out and he do it few times. Without saying anything Magnus also put second finger in Alec. Alec moan loud saying "F¥ck you Magnus I'm ready, do it please" when Magnus heard that, he pulled out his fingers and start to stroking himself with one hand and another one hold a condom "A little help?" Magnus asking with smile. "I thought you weren't going to ask." was Alec answer. He took condom from Magnus and open it carefully. Then slowly put it on Magnus long dicк. "Can I try something?" Alec asked while his cheek become red. "Everything for you Alexander" Magnus said stroking his cheeks with thumbs.  
"Wanttorideyouifyouareokaywiththatofcourse.." say Alec on one breath. "Alexander try to say it slow, I assure you, there's nothing you can do to scare me." Magnus said with smile. Alec took a deep breath and said "Want to ride you if you're okay with that of course" said Alec looking at point behind Magnus. "Alexander look at me, I will let you ride me with a pleasure. " saying the last Magnus lay on bed, still stroking himself. "Now is your turn." Magnus said with smirk. Alec just climb on bed, face to face with Magnus, and slowly put Magnus dicк in himself. Alec felt amazing , Magnus was so long that he immediately hit Alec's spot that make Alec mess from moans. When he start to move his hips ups and down Magnus also moaning "Think you didn't forgot anything, I can't say that you didn't do it from a long time, you fo everything perf.." Magnus can't finish it because Alec lay on him give him a kiss roughly. Alec put his hand on Magnus shoulders, and start to move faster and faster and faster. Every time he hit his own spot, definitely feel like heaven. Alec dicк touches only bellybutton on Magnus, but that was enough. Alec was so deep in his thoughts, only Magnus words "I see that someone has been full for a long time" Alec look at Magnus stomach and see his own sperm on it. "I'm so sorry I didn't, I don't know what happens, I'm sorry I have to clean, God wha.." Alec was in panic. Magnus took his hand and say "We will clean after a while, now think you have a work for few more minutes." In that moment Alec released he still have a dicк in his ass. And start to move his hips again slowly bringing a huge pleasure to Magnus. He moaning only "Kiss me please" and Alec slowly start to kiss his chest, then neck, chin, lick his lips and kiss his forehead. Magnus took Alec head in his hands and start to kiss him with passion. Few more deep move from Alec and Magnus can't hold himself anymore moaning in Alec mouth "I cam.." and bite Alec's lower lips. "Now we can clean everything in bathroom" "What here have a bathroom" Alec ask surprised. "Yeah I know that place folow me."


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4🙈  
Entering the bathroom, Magnus setup a shower and pushed Alec under water. Water was too cold for Alec taste. But then Magnus start to kiss him. First his ear, bite it gently, than neck and than he liked his neck and every drop water on Alec's body, taste was a little salty. Magnus continued to lick neck to his chest. He also bit Alec's nipple. Alec moaning loudly "What are you doing Magnus, I though we will get a shower, I'm not complaining, but you are still ddirtyy.." in those words Magnus look at his dirty stomach he took a sponge and put a some shampoo. In that moment Alec feel how his cheeks become red, but still took Magnus hand and with shy voice ask "Can I?" Magnus look at Alec's puppy eyes. "I told you before Alexander you can do everything, no need to ask for it" and gave a sponge to Alec. He start gently to wash Magnus shoulders, chest slowly continue with belly and clean everything from there. Alec continues with sponge to Magnus legs, but when he started to clean his dicк, he found something very familiar in his asshole. "You.. You brrinngg... Ahhh thaatt in... Mhhhh your ass att all timmee" it was hard for Alec to make a sentence, still not believing his own eyes that Magnus wear buttplug in all time. "My handsome Alexander, I'm not afraid of anything, think we cleared this" said Magnus with wild smile and looked at Alec's dicк. With a surprise he found that Alec is ready for round two. "Do you want to try?" Magnus ask. "I tought you'll never ask.." said Alec with a smirk. "You are funny Alexander" Magnus said while trying to hide his laughter  
"I'il be right back" and he leave bathroom. "Magnussss wwaiiit" Alec said hold his arm, close to his ear saying "Thank you" and give him passionate kiss. "Aand so sweet, but I really have to take it.. I want.... No, nooo I need to feel you" Magnus said and come out from bathroom.

Alec come back in the shower and just leave the water flowing his all body. He rushed his hand to his dicк, took it and started stroking it slowly. In same time Magnus open bathroom door saying "I see you're ready for me.." and got closer to Alec start sucking his neck giving incomparable pleasure. "Maggg... Magnus iffff... you want us tooo do itt.. Noww is time" Alec said moaning in every word. "Okay Mr. I'm recovering fast, hold that I have to free space for you" Magnus said and gave a condom on Alec. "Hold your hands off from your ass, I will do it" Alec said with serious tone. "You learn fast, handsome" Magnus said and bent himself providing Alec access to buttplug in his ass. Alec kneel behind Magnus, with thumb massage his hole. Alec took a buttplug move it slow in and out. "How you feel?" Alec ask stroking Magnus back. "I'm sure you have something that will feel better." Magnus said leaning a little further. "You look so beautiful" Alec said kissing Magnus back and at same time pulled out toy from his ass. "My turn" Alec opened condom and put it on his dicк. "Turn around, I want to see your golden eyes." Alec said and push Magnus to the wall under shower. Giving him few fast kiss on cheeks, and one rough kiss on lips. Alec lift Magnus foot, and with one quick move, put his hard dicк in Magnus relaxed ass. He started to move slowly, looking for the best position. Magnus put a hand on his shoulder saying "Alexander, you do it well, but let me show you something, just lift me and watch." Alec did it immediately. He lifted Magnuses both feet up. With all Magnuses weight, Alec could still move his hips. Magnus hug him tight around his neck whispers in his ear "It seems to me, you are very strong my dear Alexander, let me help you little." with those words, Magnus bite Alec's ear little and start to move his ass up and down on Alec dicк. "Feel more better, right?" Magnus said licking Alec's lips. Alec exhale giving little kiss to Magnus and said "Much better." Water still falls on their body's. Both of them can feel every drops trickling on their skin. Magnus felt how with every move Alec hit his spot.   
Magnus moaning loudly saying breathless "Fast, plea..." he didn't succeed to finish his words. Alec lift him a little more, and start to move faster. Alec put his head on Magnus shoulder, marked his neck with his teeth. "Alexander you, f¥ck you are amazing. Sooo good." Magnus said kept moving himself up and down. "You're amazing one here Magnus. And think you f¥ck me alredy" Alec said whit a smile. Magnus took Alec's chin with one hand saying "My clever boy." Than Magnus kissed him and looked deep into his eyes. "Someone is close am I right handsome?" Magnus said giving him a small kiss on his lips. Alec can't hold himself more, and he came with little moan saying "Thank you, it was really great" giving him a messy kiss. "I have to thank you. I never been fucked soo good" Magnus said and kissed him back. "You can let me down, you know that right?" Magnus ask curiously. "Yeah, I'm sorry... I just.. Sorry" Alec said shy and carefully pulled out himself from Magnus and let him on floor. In that moment they heard female voice saying “Magnus, Magnus are you there.“ Magnus turned pale and whispered in Alec ear, "Please stay here, and don't make a sound I'll explain later. Please." Alec looked at Magnuses eyes. He was really scared. "No problem I will be quiet, promise" Alec said giving fast kiss on Magnus lips. "Thank you, you save my life" Magnus said and left bathroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5 Alec   
Few minutes later Alec heard outer door to close with a bang. Alec dress up quickly and he took his phone, then call on Izzy. "Iz we have to go, I can't stay here any longer, I will wait you in car." Alec said and close phone. Izzy was in shock she never hear her brother so angry. She kiss quickly Simon's lips telling him "I'm so sorry, but Alec.. He need me, I... I have to go... I'm so sorry." "It's okay baby, I still wonder that he come here, so is okay just go and call me later, love you." Simon said giving her a forehead kiss. She smiled and said "Thank you so much, you are best boyfriend ever." Then she leaves room. Going outside she see Alec in car waiting for her. "Alec what going on, are you been with.. That boy.. How was his name... Magnus..? Omg why your hair is wet.? Are you been... Alec, tell me what happened.... You've been with him all the time is almost 3am... Is a like.. 5 hours, I'm so proud of you.. You didn't been with a man from how long a year.? Or you two only talk.. No.. Noo I didn't believe it he is so hot, just hope you use protection.. So tell me how is he, what he like top or bot.." she can't finish her word because Alec stop car and yell at her "IZABEL, JUST STOP PLEASE I CAN'T TALK NOW.. I.. I can't" few tears drop on his cheeks. Izzy look at Alec eyes seeing his pain "If that bastard hurt you I'm gonna kill him, he can't hurt my little bro. Turn the car and bring me back, I will find him and I will smash every bone in his body." she said and in her eyes Alec see she really was ready to kill him. Then he took her hands calming her "No need to kill him, please.. He.. He is not single, he have a girlfriend." In last word Alec just drop her hands and took his face in it, then he start to cry. Izzy hug him and stroking his back.   
Then whispers in his ear "Just hope you f¥cкed him, so roughly that he can't walk straight for few weeks." Alec looked her with small smile "Iz is not like that, I.. I don't do it like that." Alec said with red cheeks. "I just remembered voice from your room a long time ago saying that, nothing more." Izzy said and both of them start to laugh. "Thank you sis, every time, you know what to tell to me, thank you." Alec said and hug her thight. "Always Alec, I'm your big sister after all and always will be on your side, now start car I want to go home." Izzy said and pull her seat back. "How are things between you and Simon?" Alec ask curiously. "Didn't want to talk about that now." Izzy said, and Alec know is not good for his bones to ask more. He just start car, and drive. On all path back they didn't said a word, whole 20 minute silence. Alec parked car and said "I have to go in bathroom but we have to talk after that." Izzy look at him "Bathroom.? Seriously Alec.? I'm sure you just come out from bathroom. Look your hair is still wet.." But Alec was already on his way on stairs didn't hear and one of her words. Alec entered in bathroom close door and let a warm water. Water was too hot but he didn't care. He want only to wash every leads from Magnus out of his body. Kneel a little and pull out a toy from his butt. And putt it on shelves. Bring himself back under shower and stay hot water to drop of his body. Trying to forgot about last few hours, but was impossible. Magnus was so gently and sweet and kind to him. He let Alec to do all what he wants.  
Incredible just incredible. None of his previous boyfriends wasn't like that all of them want only to dominate him. And never let him do things that he like. But no, the only one who was good with him, was taken. 'Why God hate me so much' was his thought. Then a knock on door pull him out from it. "Iz just wait a few minutes and I'm go out." Alec screaming on door. But in that moment door open and in front stay Max, Alec little brother. "What you do here Max, get out I'm naked." Alec still screaming, no matter that his brother was only two meters distance. "Haha Alec you're funny... Haha" Max can't stop to laughing "Alec I have everything that you have hahahaha you are dork hahahahh" Then Max see a toy on shelves. "Okay i didn't have that and took a toy to consider it." Alec took toy from Max hand and yell on him "MAXWELL GET OUT FROM BATHROOM NOW." And pushed him out. 'I'm so fucked now' was first thought on Alec. In same moment Izzy come in bathroom without a knock. "Alexander Quincy Lightwood what is that..? Did you use it..? Are you been with it in car.? Answer me.. Is belongs on Magnus am I right.? Alec, please answer me I promise I can't judge you." Izzy said with puppy eyes. Alec still try to hide from her saying "Izzy I'm in bathroom naked, can we talk when I'm at least dressed?" "Come on bro I see that before, who changed your diaper when you was a little?" "IZ DOOR NOW." Was only thing that Alec said and she leaves saying "I will wait outside hurry up." Alec put pair boxers and t-shirt. And he leave a bathroom. Izzy bounce around him "Now you will tell me everything. When we go your or my room?" "My room Iz, I can't stand all glamor in your room" Alec said rolling his eyes. "Or you like glamor only if it is on a hot sexy man?" Izzy ask with a smirk. "So my dear Alec how is it" Izzy ask with shinny eyes sitting down on bed. Alec stood up looking his hands, he feel his throat to became more and more dry. He went to the table and poured two glasses water. Izzy took one of glasses saying "Alec tell me everything, how good was Magnus or you've been a top, talk to me.." Alec drank all water on one breath and start to talk.   
"It was beautiful, Magnus is so gently and cute, and taken" Alec finish his word with sad tone. "Alec tell me what happened why you think Magnus have a girlfriend?" Izzy said whit serious tone. Alec wiped a tears from his cheeks and with sad voice said "We.. We was in bathroom and she looking for him, he.. He leave me and said 'I will explain later' and he just.. He go to her.. " Alec said last word and something just crash in his voice. Izzy hugs him tight saying "Okay but he tell you will explain later, so maybe is a crazy ex or crazy sister, give him time and he will explain I'm sure." "But Iz I didn't have his number, or adress anything I didn't know even his last name -Alec start to panic- Ooo my God what I've done, I... I didn't know him.. And we.. We..." Alec stopped breathing for few moments to time Izzy slap him and he start to breathing again. "Calm down Alec we will find a way to talk with him, promise." Izzy said stroking his back. "Okay so first want to know is that toy yours?" Izzy ask courios "No Izabel is not, is on Magnus he bring it whit him when we.." Alec feel he will said to much and stop. Izzy understand that wasn't a time for joke so she took her phone and call on Simon "Hello darling, could you send me, a phone number on Magnus, please tell me you have it." Simon was in shock "I.. I have it, but why you need. Izzy what's going on?" "Just send me number please." and hangout phone. "Okay now I will text him from your phone, I'm sure I can bring that boy for you" Izzy said with a little smile. Now give me phone Alec. Izzy take it and said "So where is that toy?" and she see it in hand behind Alec back. "Give it to me" Izzy said and try to took it from Alec hand "Izzy no what you do?" Alec try to avoid attempts on Izzy to took it. "Okay so just hold it I want to make a pic" "Izzy why, what you will do?" "Just trust me Alec." Then Alec with reluctance show to her a toy, and she make a Pic. "Okay, now show some skin." "Izzy no, I can't send nude on Magnus." "So without your pic, I still can make it." Izzy said with wild smile. And start to write fast. One minute later she send it, and bring phone to Alec. "Iz you didn't, please tell me you didn't send that."  
'So Mr. Sexy butt, you leave so fast and you forgot something, don't worry I care for it, even try it. Hope you have no problem with that, but still like real you more. Have to see you, to bring it to you back. And why not try it again, don't mind and the girl from last night to join us too.  
Xoxo Mr. Tight a$$'


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6 Magnus.   
Still not close bathroom door Magnus said "What are you do here, stop following me everywhere, I'm not your boyfriend and never will be." Magnus took a girl hand and put her outside and close door with a bang. "Why you push me away, is there someone else. Are you cheating on me? Who is she? Let me see her.." Magnus took her shoulders saying "Listen me careful Camille, we are not together, so I didn't cheating you. For God's sake. It's was one night stand I can't be with you. I didn't like you." pushed her to walk away from shack, away from his Alexander. Magnus was scared that Alec will heard them and want fast as he can, to leave that place. 'Part of him still thinking about that boy, his scent was still on him, so pure so innocent. That boy was pure gold. But no, he wasn't ready for relationship now, no after last time.' her voice pullout him from his thought for golden boy. "Magnus are you alright?" "No I'm not -Magnus calm his voice as possible- How you find me, how you come here? Are you trace me?" Magnus asked. "No, I didn't I swear. I call on Jace and he tell me he see you here. And I need to see you. Have to tell you something." Camille said and try to kiss him. Magnus pushed her saying "I said it was only one night, nothing more. Stay away from me." Camille took his hands put it on her stomach saying "We can't stay away. You will be father on our child." On those words Magnus feel dizzy, he can't feel his legs anymore. And he sit in the ground, holding his head. Then he said "But we use, I use everytime, how is possible?" 'Magnus still can't believe on her words, he dreams about a baby from a long time, but his relationship in soon the time was only with boys. And Camille brings his baby, it will be a miracle.' Hand on his cheek pull him out of his through.   
"What do you do Camille, I tell you we are not together, don't touch me. And how do be sure that baby is mine. You slept with everything that have two legs, or more.." Magnus said and stand up from grass. Camille still was too close to him "I'm sure that boy is yours Magnus you can trust me, I've been only one, Magnus I love you" she said lick his cheek. Magnus push her little yelling "STAY AWAY FROM ME, WNAT TO PROOF THAT CHILD IS MINE, AND I WILL GIVE MY EVERYTHING, BUT IF YOU LIE TO ME. I CAN RUIN YOUR LIFE." "Magnus my love, I.. I swear is yours, give me time and I will prove it. I will do everything just tell me. I.. I want to raise my boy with you my love stay to me." Camille said kissing his lips. "Camille stop, I'm not your love. And never will be I will care for baby nothing more. Now go home, and take care for both of you" Magnus finished his words with calm voice. "I will call you tomorrow" Magnus said and pat her on the shoulder. "You.. You promise me" with a tears eyes she looks at him. "Yeah I promise, now go home and sleep." Magnus took her hand and took her out from garden. Then he stopped taxi and put her in it. Few moments later he ran through garden to shack. He pray with every fiber form his body, Alec to stay there waiting for him. He open the door screaming "Alexander are you here, please I can explain everything." He examine the room, but was empty. Didn't hear a water, but still have to check it there. Open slowly door. But no his golden boy wasn't there, he was gone. Like everyone before him. 'But was only one time, okay two times.. Yeah is was amazing but was only sex, he didn't like me. I'm not about liking. I have to stop to think about him. He is gone and never ever seen him again.' deep in his thoughts Magnus didn't hear first message, but second one interrupt own regret it. It was from unknown number. Curiosity made him open it. After reading it his breath stop. That boy he knew how to use words. He definitely flirt with him without a gram of shyness. Magnus smile widely. How is possible that shy on firts look boy to flirting in that way..   
That message leave Magnus happy because he didn't forgot him,even more leave him speachless. That didn't happen often. Magnus tap on answer but he didn't know what to write. Alec was good. Too good.  
Hello to you to Handsome, with a pleasure will meet again with you, ONLY YOU, and about a toy you can keep it as a memento of me, and our first incredible night. Think we can try one more time, I would love to be your friend with benefits, if you don't mind..  
Man of your dreams M.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7   
Alec read a message and Izzy saw shining in his eyes. "So I think I won that boy for you, am I right? Let me see what's his answer." Alec was too slow and Izzy took phone from his hands. She read a message and saw picture saying "And why did you still not call him? He is literally Greek God and he want you. Omg Alec im so so happy for you. Did you see his abs they look amazing.." Alec took a deep breath and said "They also taste amazing, and I didn't call him because you still hold my phone." they both laughed and Izzy gave back Alec's phone. Getting back his phone, Alec feel how his cheeks became red, and hands start to shake. Izzy took his hand saying "I'm here, just call him I will be here, I promise that everything will be alright, is just one call, Magnus seems to me like a good man." Izzy gently stroking his back. Alec press a call botton and waited Magnus to pick up. Few seconds later he heard Magnuses deep voice. "Alexander is that you? Hope you really like my toy. Do you want to see my entire collection?" Alec lost his breath just hearing Magnuses voice made his heart beat like crazy. Magnus said again "Alexander are you okay, tell me if it is too much." Alec took a deep breath saying "Too much is my middle name Magnus. It wod be my pleasure to see your collection. Maybe even try some of them. Let's say tomorrow in your house?" Alec talked so fast he wasn't sure Magnus understood him. "It seems to me someone is very eager to see me. So Alexander tomorrow in 7PM in my house, I will send you the address after a while. See you handsome." Magnus said and close phone. 'Alec look at phone still not believing what happened few moments ago. Will he really let Magnus to f¥ck him with some toys. Omg what have I done.' Izzy voice dragged him back to reality.  
"Alec sweetheart, you can go and have fun with him right? Is just sex righ? Both of you are adults and you can do everything that make you happy. And I promise not to start organizing a wedding. Yet." She finished with a smirk. "Iz you saw his message, he wants to be only friends with benefits and that means only sex, nothing more. And I don't have feelings for him." something crash in Alec voice in end. Izzy noticed that and said "Yeah and sun rises from west and grass is purple." Alec smiled a little saying "I don't know what I feel Iz, but if sex is only thing that he wants from me so be it." "If that's what you want fine. I love you and will support you in everything." Izzy said and hug him. "Thank you Iz love you too, but now we both need to sleep." Alec said stood up and took the toy in one hand. "So you will bring it again. When you will put it now or when you wake up? Can you sleep with that in ass? Do you want to try it again and I'm interrupting?" Izzy didn't stop talking, so Alec put hand on her mouth and gently pushed her out of his room. "Good night Izabel." he said and closed the door. "Good night Alec." she said on door.  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Alec wake up on noon and decided to take a quick shower took his towel, pair new boxers and t-shirt from cupboard and he saw a buttplug and without thinking he took the toy too. Under shower he released only hot water to wash his all body. When he got to ass started to massage it and put his index finger in. Felt relaxed with all that water dropping on his body. Few minutes later his ass was relaxed too so he took the buttplug and with one short move put it in his ass. Few minutes later he was outside and enjoying on feeling in his hole. He entered in kitchen saw Izzy to eating sandwiches. "I made one for you too, you're going to need energy tonight." Izzy said and handed him a plate with two sandwiches. Alec ate them without saying a word. When he finished said "Thank you Iz, it was perfect. Can you help me little more?" "Of course I will choose you clothing for tonight. We all want Magnus to like you" Izzy said and went in Alec's room. Few minutes later she was ready.   
She choice a light blue shirt and white thight jeans. Alec had no time to protest with her so he just dressed up and kissed her on forehead saying. "Thank you, still have no idea where you found those jeans that I can't walk straight with them, but thank you." "You are welcome Alec, and it's not a jeans. You just aren't straight" Izzy said and smiled widely. "Now go! We don't want your prince Charming to wait for you." Izzy said and push him outside. Alec hug her saying "What was I going to do without you love you sis." and he got into the car. Half hour later he was in front of Magnus home. With raising heart he stood in front door. Moment later he heard them open and Magnus, wearing only a sparkling bathrobe said "People usually use a bell." Alec was speachless again. "I just tought it's too early -clock was 6:50PM- I didn't know if it's okay to come here earlier" Alec start to panic again. "Calm down handsome now we will have more time to play" Magnus said and kissed Alec's lips..


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8🙈  
This is all Alec was waiting for. He kissed Magnus and pushed him in house. One moment later Magnus took step back "I see you missed me a lot. I'm not complaining, but do you want to explore around?" "Only room i want to see is your bedroom. You said it yourself 'friends with benefits' benefits is sex, without a redundant talks. So if you don't want me to fuck you in your corridor, show me bedroom now." Alec said giving a messy kiss to Magnus. "I see you are very horny too. Okay without talks only sex is okay for me, follow me." Magnus said and climb stairs. They walked  
in a big dark room, when Magnus turned on lights Alec was a little bit scared. Almost everything was familiar to him. Handcuffs, whips, few dildos (some of them were huge like a hand). On the table were arranged few buttplugs with different colors and sizes, some of them were with remote control he also saw a dozen lubricants. From ceiling hung a swing not ordinary swing a sex one. Bed was kings size and also have a handcuffs on his backgammon. 'Ooo noo was Alecs first thought, he found a Dominant again. What is wrong with him' Magnus kissed his neck and brought him back to reality. "Don't be scared please, I.. Didn't want to do anything if you didn't want. But will be my pleasure to try everything that you like on me." Magnus said and unzipped Alec's jeans, took out his dick and slowly started stroking it. Alec was moaning mess and he kissed Magnus roughly "Suck it." said Alec and than took Magnuses head and push it down to his dicк.  
Magnus licked Alec's half hard dick few times and pulled down his jeans and boxers. Magnus starts to play with his balls lick them, sucking each one in same time stroking his dicк with one hand. With other he found a little surprise that Alec brought to him. A buttplug. His buttplug was in Alec's ass. "See you like my gift. So you will be first? I remember you recovering fast so hope to have at least 3 rounds. What do you say?" Magnus ask looking at Alec. "Less talk, more suck." Alec said and took Magnus head and brought his lips on his dicк. Magnus start to suck him again. With every move he took Alec deeper and deeper. Alec can feel back side of Magnus throat, also feel he's getting close. He took Magnuses head away from his dicк.  
He gently took his arms and helped him up. When he was up Alec give him a passionate kiss in same time started to undress his bathrobe, realizing Magnus was completely naked. Alec pushed him on bed climb on him and start to suck and bite Magnus neck leaving marks on his caramel skin. Magnus put his hands on Alec's back and thrust nails in the back leaving his marks on Alec's skin. Alec continues to suck his neck and slowly kiss every inch of his body. Magnus took Alec's head. 'That moment brings a bad memory and Alec stand up in front of the bed.' "Have a better idea for your hands" Alec said and took a handcuffs on bed and handcuffed Magnus hands. Now little bit calmy he climbed back on Magnus, kneel between his legs. He wet his hand with little saliva and start stroking Magnus dicк. In same time he is giving kisses on his v-zone. Few minutes later Magnus was alredy hard. "You said I can use everything? Can I?" Alec ask with shiny eyes. Magnus lick his lips and say "Yes Alexander you can use anything in this room." Alec stood up again, took from the table one purple buttplug with remote controler and a big bottle of lubricant. Back in bed he put some lube on his hand and starts to massage Magnus asshole and in same time suck his dicк. Magnus can't hold his scream  
"F¥ck Alex... Alexander you are amazing... you caaa.. Can put a finger oooo.. Or two I'm ... I'm okay." Magnus still didn't finish his words when Alec put his two fingers in Magnus asshole, and with surprise he finds there's enough place for another one. Putting his third finger in, Magnus moan loudly. For minute Alec only push in and pull his fingers out. Seeing his asshole is calm enough Alec took lube and put it on the purple buttplug. In the moment when he pull out his fingers, he replace them with a toy which entered easily. Alec took a remote controler and pressed 'On' on it and the buttplug start to vibrate in Magnus hole.. Magnus moan again "Harder Alexander please. "We have all night, why are you in such a hurry." Alec said and press level 2 on vibrations. Alec look at table again and ask "Where are the condoms?" Magnus try to hide his shyness "I.. We.. Use the last ones, and I didn't have time to buy new one. But I can swear I'm clean." "Is okay I'm clean too and love a real feel, so think we can continue. Agree?" Alec ask and put a hand on his own ass and pulled out buttplug from there, and put it in Magnus mouth. "Mhmm mmm" was only thing that Magnus can say now. Alec climbed on Magnus again and slowly sit on his dicк. Magnus was so long even with a first move Alec hit his own prostate. Moaning loudly he move his hips as fast as he can. Alec layed down and gave few a licks on Magnus nipples, bite them gently while still moving up and down which makes Magnus to feel perfect. Alec was with lips on those of Magnus but didn't kiss it, only lick them and let theirs tounges to play together. With one hand he stroking himself quickly and another looking for remote controller. When he found it, Alec lay on Magnus biting his ear and saying "This time you will be first one." and press a button on level 4(max). Alec bite Magnus's neck, clench his ass bringing unbelievable pleasure to base of Magnus dicк. He pulled out a buttplug from Magnus mouth giving him a quick kiss. Alec push up his ass slowly, biting Magnus nipples and slowly set down again. Alec repeated that time a little bit faster and licked his chin.   
This time he stayed with Magnus's dicк in himself, moved his hips in circles and scratches Magnus's chest. He moaning "Alexander... I'm cl... Close.." with those words Alec start to move faster. Playing with Magnus nipples. Few moments later Alec feel warm sperm to fill his ass. "So you are not so strong like last time. Took me only hour to make you came." Alec said and pulled him out kneeling again between his legs and took Magnus dicк with one move in his mouth. Alec swallowed every drop, licking his lips and say "My turn."


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9🙈  
"My turn" Alec said tasting himself on Magnus dicк. "Mmmm delicious, hope next time to taste more of you." Alec said smirking. "Just release my hands and I assure you that you will taste my best." Magnus said trying to move his hands. Alec lay on him giving him passionate kiss, weaving his fingers infront of Magnus and said "Not this time mister, the night is young and I didn't finish with you yet." Alec said and bite Magnus's neck. Magnus moaning loudly and said "But I wanna care for you too, please Alexander I need to taste you too." Magnus tried to lick Alec neck. "Ohh you will taste me trust me you will." Alec sit on Magnus chest. Close enough for Magnus lips to feel his dicк. Magnus opens his mouth and puts his tounge out. Alec carefully put his dicк on it. Than he slowly started to move. Magnus was hopeless he couldn't move. So he just let Alec to f¥ck him in his mouth. But Alec still couldn't put his all length in, so he stood up little bit. He helds beds headboard and let all length of his dicк to go in Magnus's wet, hot mouth. Alec f¥ck him slowly but still can hear how Magnus choke. Alec pull it out saying "I'm so sorry Magnus I didn't want to hurt you." "Kiss me and everything will be alright" Magnus said in one breath. Alec sit on Magnus's chest again lick his lower lip then go to his upper lip and carefully put his tongue in Magnus mouth while he  
kept sucking his lower lip. Magnus was moaning mess. He almost lost his breath so Alec finished kiss and with smile asked "Am I forgiven?" "More than that Alexander, give to me again." Magnus said and open his mouth. Alec put his dicк in it again and start to move bringing himself to the edge. He pulled out for a second saying "I.. I'm cl... Close.. Ar.. Are you sure... you still want to do it?" "Put that dicк of yours back here and don't you dare pull it out before you came." Magnus said and put his head on better position. Few moments later Alec was already in his mouth moving slowly in and out. He even hit backside of Magnus's throat few times. Magnus start to play with his tongue on all Alec length. Alec tried to hold himself more but than Magnus made few circle on top of Alec dicк. Magnus feel how hot liquid full his mouth. It is the most tasty thing of all. Alec slowly pull out, but Magnus didn't want to let him go so fast and clenched his lips on it. "Magnus I'm sure you can feel that I came, so you can let me go. I like to be in your mouth, but I have another idea. Promise you will like it." Alec said stroking Magnus cheeks. Magnus opened his mouth a little and let him go. "What idea Alexander, I'm not ready for second round." Magnus said whit shy eyes. "Don't worry I will be in a minute" Alec said with a smirk.


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10🙈  
Alec unlocked handcuffs giving Magnus's hands gently kisses and stroked them little with his fingers. "Now go and get most tinny dildo I need to be filled completely." Alec said sitting on bed. Magnus stood up. Passing next to Alec he hit his asscheek. "My handsome Alexander you are amazing you know that right." Magnus said and give a messy kiss to Alec biting his lower lip little bit. "Be right back in a minute" Magnus said and push Alec to lie on the bed. Than went to table and opened drawer and pulled out a long black dildo with batteries. "Is it tinny enough Alexander?" Magnus said and got closer to bed where he climbed on Alec. "It is and I want to feel it now." Alec said and took lubricant and lodge on Magnus. Magnus took the lube put some on dildo. Then put his hand on Alec's asshole starting to push the dildo in him slowly. When was completely in Magnus press botton 'on'. Dildo started to vibrate inside of Alec and gently to stroked his spot. That immediately affect Alec's dicк make it become more hard than before. Alec gave Magnus a deep kiss and said breathless "Thank you." "You're welcome handsome." Magnus said as he kept kissing Alec's neck leaving few hickey on it. Alec took Magnus by his shoulders and turned him to lay on his back. "Like I said 'my turn'." Alec said and gently pulled out a buttplug. Licked it and said "Mmmm that is also tasty, you have to try it." He put buttplug next to Magnus mouth. Magnus pull out his tounge and lick the toy saying "No that's no true, yours was more tasty." Magnus smiled widely. Alec was checking the bed for lube with one hand. When he found it he put few drops in his hand and gently stoked himself few times. "Ready for second round, my love?" Saying last few words Alec felt deep regrets. With little panic his voice he said "I.. I didn't.. I don't.. I not feel... Sorry.. It was... Mistake.... I'm sor.."   
Magnus put a finger on Alec's lips to shut him and said "I know, don't worry is only sex right? You are just horny and you didn't think is okay calm down and f¥kc me please." Magnus grab Alec's dicк and play with top of it. That make Alec breathe little more calmy. "Yeah only sex, nothing more." Alec said and pushed all of his length in Magnus. Magnus screamed from surprise "Alexander!" "I'm sorry" Alec said with shiny eyes smirked and started to move faster. Feeling vibration in his ass and pleasure from Magnus's thight ass around his dicк make Alec crazy. Alec bent and gave messy kiss on Magnus saying "Want to try something, but please don't touch my head, please." Magnus saw pain in Alec's eyes and said "Yeah I.. I promise if you want to you can tied me up again I don't mind." Alec tried to swallow but his throat was dry. Alec said with trembling voice "No it's okay in that way just don't touch my head." Alec keep moving himself giving quick kiss on Magnus lips and said "Just look." Alec bent himself more and took a top of Magnus dicк in his mouth. Magnus just can't believe his eyes. He was sucked and fucked in same time few times, but never from one person. "Go... God.. Alex... Alexander.. You... Ar .. Are.. Am... Amazing.." Magnus said loosing his breath when Alec took him deeper and got in deeper. Everything was amazing. Alec hit Magnus's spot with every boost and in same time giving a deep suck on his dicк. Magnus took a deep breath and said "How... How is the.. That possible... You... Fuck you.. So flexible... Are you.. Robot.. Or something like that.... Fuck... So good." Magnus held the bed sheets tight. But one of Magnus hands left sheets and went to Alec's head stroking backside of his neck. When Alec felt Magnus's hand on him he jizzed and stopped. In same time Magnus got his mistake. "I'm sorry Alec, I didn't want it you just do it so perf.." Magnus said but Alec lips shut his mouth. "Is okay you are different I like it.. I like your way.. You are gentle... I like it." Alec said one inch away from Magnus lips.  
Alec pushed himself up little and start to fuck Magnus's ass again, licked his lips and took Magnus dicк again deeper than last time. Magnus took his hand again on Alec's back stroking gently. Alec was moving his hips and head in same rhythm. That made Magnus scream again "F¥ck you Alexander I.. Came." While saying last words Magnus alredy relive his sperm in Alec mouth. Still not swallowing everything Alec kiss Magnus and let him taste himself. "Think you didn't hold much more than last time." Alec said still fucking Magnus ass. "I also can't hold anymore." Alec said and feel his climax. "I'm done literally have no energy to move." Alec said laying on Magnus. Alec head was resting on Magnus's chest listening his heart and said "I know is only sex, but can I stay here to sleep?" Magnus's heart started racing. Alec felt it stood up and started looking for his clothes. Magnus got to him and hugged him saying "Don't worry Alexander I have a guest room, or if feel okay to stay here I also have no energy. No one ever success to tire me so much. Congrats handsome you are golden boy." Both of them got back in bed and laying in two opposite sides of bed and covered their naked bodies with a sheet. Alec turned himself few times but now bed wasn't so comfortable. Magnus put a hand of Alec's shoulder and said "You can sleep on me if you want I don't mind." Alec immediately put his head again on Magnuses chest and said "Thank you friend." Alec closed his eyes and fall asleep in a few. Magnus felt Alec's calm breath on his chest. He stroking his hair, hugged him and fell asleep too.


	11. Chapter 11

Part 11 Alec   
Alec wake up few hours later still with head on Magnus's chest. Alec never felt so calm. Magnus skin was so smooth and smells on sandalwood. Alec's favorite scent. On his favorite person. 'No, no.. -Alec shake his head- I can't be with Magnus, he is so gently and good just perfect. But I can't not right now.' Tear descended on his cheek. Alec stood up wearing his pants and shirt. Alec took sheet covering Magnus naked body. Then Alec closer to Magnus's forehead and kissed him. After that Alec leaves bedroom throwing last gaze on sleeping Magnus. Passing by kitchen Alec see a notebook hooked on fridge. Alec took pen and leave note for Magnus.  
"Last night was great. Call me when you need to be released😏"  
Alec hooked note and leave the house. 30 minutes later Alec parked the car in front his home. Alec unlock door quietly hoping Izzy to not hearing him. Unfortunately Izzy stood on couch and catch him. Alec said with surprise "Iz what you do here is 3 in the morning?" Izzy stood up hugged Alec and said "I'm just curious how it was? That gorgeous abs did you try it again? Or you try something else? Did he try yours? Alec please I need to know you." "Izabel please I didn't want to talk now." Alec said and runs to his room. Alec lay on the bed and stuck his head in pillows. Izzy went after him seeing her little brother sad make her little bit angry. "Alec is he do something? Please tell me. What's wrong?" Izzy said with carring voice stroking Alec back. Still with face on pillow Alec said "I love him-few tears drops on his pillow-and I'm so fucked now." Izzy was in shock she turned him and now Alec laying on his back his eyes was full with tears "Are you serious? You know him from only few days how is possible? Omg I'm so happy for you. That is perfect. He is perfect right? What he said? Are you together? Do you tell him right? Alec please I need to know." Alec smiled little bit and said "Even if I want to tell you, Iz you don't stop to talk how is supposed I to talk?" Then both laughing little bit. "Okay. So one question on time. I can do that. Guess." Izzy said and cleaned Alec's tears with her thumbs. "Why you think you love him?" Izzy ask still with hands on Alec's face. Alec smiled and said "Because he is perfect he is so gently, so good, nice and kind. He let me do everything that I want. He didn't pushed me for nothing. His hands on me feel so different from everything else. And you saw him he is amazing." Izzy saw a shines in his eyes he realy was in love "Alec, sweetie did you tell him all that things, maybe he feel the same way?"


	12. Chapter 12

Part 12 Alec   
Alec sat on the bed, hugged Izzy and said "Please didn't let me go." Alec put a head on Izzy's shoulder and started to cry. "I.. I told him.. I don't know really is just... It was only one word.. I said I'm sorry after that.. I can't.. I can't tell you.. I'm sorry.." Izzy stroked his back saying "Alec just say it please I promise I can't judge you. By the way you know we share a wall so nothing can scare me." Izzy smirk little bit. Alec look at her and smiled. "Iz love you. You are perfect.. So.. I.. F¥ck I can't.. I am overreacting." Alec felt Izzy's hands on his cheeks. "I'm sure you don't overreact Alec. What happened?"  
Alec sighed saying "My love.. I call him my love." Alec didn't say anything for a minute than Izzy ask him. "What happened after that? What he told you? Was he mad or something?" Alec took a deep breath "Iz is not.. Nothing like that. Just moment wasn't suitable.. I don't know Izzy.. I just I messed up everything. But you know I can't start relationship now.. Not right after all.. What am I talking about he probably doesn't like me.." Izzy saw how Alec start to panic. Then she took his head looking at Alec's eyes and said "You are kidding me, right? He not liking you. That is best joke that I ever heard from you. You know that you two have sex two days in a row.  
I remember very well you love second round.. So that make at least four times. And when in that four times you got the genius idea that he didn't like you. Yeah maybe for Magnus is only sex but I'm sure he like you, at least like very beautiful and strong sex doll."   
Alec start to laugh loudly. His sister only sees the good in people and situations every time. Alec cleared his throat "Iz do you think I can be with Magnus.. Only physically without emotion?" Alec asked with little shyness. Izzy hugged him and said "I'm only sure that you can continue to f¥ck him and bring him unbelievable pleasure. Hope so he do same for you.  
After all you need it. And why not after a month or two you two just realize that you're both madly in love? Everything is possible in that crazy world Alec believe me. Now we will go to shop to buy some new clothes for you." "But I have clothes I don't need any new" Alec stood up, went to the closet saying "Look I have enough clothes for years ahead." Izzy went to him saying "My dear bro you don't have anything unless you go to a funeral. That closet needs more colors -she went through the door- come on for your information clothes shop don't work non stop." Alec walked away reluctantly after his sister saying "Izabel why are you doing this to me I hate shopping center."   
~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
Three hours later they got back from Mall with 15 shopping bags. "And now where am I supposed to hold that clothes?" Alec asked little bit angry. Izzy put them on bed and said "Look at me." Izzy took few of his t-shirts and thrown them. Alec was on his way to talk but Izzy was faster "You got them for your 15th birthday it is nessesery to leave them in past." "But Iz I love that t-shirt." Alec said taking one faded black t-shirt with holes. "No, no, no all of them go to garbage." Alec can't disagree anymore because his phone vibrate and he see message from Magnus.


	13. Chapter 13

Part 13 Magnus  
Magnus woke up with his eyes still closed. He looked for the warm body next him. But the only thing he found is cold empty bed. The doorbell woke him fully. Magnus stood up and covered his hips with sheet. He opened the door and saw Catherine. She was Magnus's best friend from what felt like a century. They know each other since they were kids and know everything about each other. Catherine instantly enters and whack a slap on Magnus's shoulder saying "Magnus Bane how dare you not to tell me that you will became father? Those are amazing news. You want that right? Are you happy? -she sees   
Magnus's clothing and continue- Is there someone here? Am I interrupting something? Why are you dressed like that? Magnus speak!" Magnus fixed his sheet saying "Cath darling I will tell you everything but first I need a coffee. The night was long." Catherine smiled softy "Okay Maggie I will make you coffee and than I want to know every small detail." she said with a smirk. Both of them went in kitchen and saw note from Alec. Catherine took a note and started to read " 'Last night was great. Call me when you need to be released.' Now I need to know everything. Who is she.. No, no who is he? It's he, right? This is mans handwriting, a man with big strong hands. Am I right?" Magnus took note from her and saw that Alec really wrote this. Magnus smiled. His smile was little and softy, but Catherine saw shine in Magnus's eyes. "Maggie, darling do I see love in your eyes?" Magnus took a deep breath saying "Yeah it's love. You're right and I don't know what to do.. I.. I already told him that I want only sex and nothing more.. He agreed with that.. And I'm so fucked now.. I don't know how to tell him that I want only him.. Yeah we have been together only twice, but Cath he is so kind so gentle he asked me every time if I'm okay.. He even said sorry when he choked me. No one has ever done it before... God that boy is so sweet. We didn't talk at all but I'm sure he is the one.. What to do?.. And that baby thing... I can't be sure whether the baby is mine.. You know how much I want it but why her?.." "Magnus listen to me careful. I'm here and we will figure it out together." Catherine said and hugged Magnus thight stroking his back and said "I promise I'm here for you. And now tell me who is that boy that broke the walls around your heart and made you believe in love again?" Still in Catherine's hug Magnus said "He is... I didn't believe I can meet someone more nice than him -Magnus's eyes became wet- more gentle... But I meet him... Can you imagine me on a party? Can you believe I agreed with Simon for the first time... And there, at his front door I met Alexander the most extraordinary boy on Earth... He looks like an angel... I'm sure he is angel..." He did everything that I dreamed about.... But I did the stupidest thing of all. I asked him to only be my friends with benefits." Magnus started to cry. Catherine carefully took Magnus head and said "Why would a smart guy like you said something so stupid to the man that he loves?" Magnus sobbed and said "I didn't want to scare him Cath. What was I suppose to say 'I dreamed about you my entire life. Will you be my boyfriend' if I told him that after the first time there would be no second or third time. And I prefer having him only for sex than losing him forever. You know me I'm happy with little.." Magnus tried to smile but still had tears in his eyes. "Do you trust me Maggie?" Catherine said with little smile. Magnus wiped tears from his cheeks and said "More than I believe in myself." "So -Catherine said- give me your phone and I promise you I will make at least a husband out of your sex doll." "Catherine he is not...i didn't what.." Magnus tried to say but Catherine already stole Magnus phone and start to write message. 

"Alexander why did you leave so fast? I missed you in the morning. And I also liked last night a lot. Do you want to try something else like dinner? And some fancy dessert? Come to my place at 8:00 PM.   
P. S. Buy a whipped cream dessert need packaging.


	14. Chapter 14

Part 14  
Alec never was so scared when in moment when he readed Magnus message. Alec looked at Izzy and with tremble voice said "He.. He want to dinner together.. What... What to do Iz?" Izzy took Alec's phone smiled and said "You will wear your new thight blue jeans that we bought and your new pink shirt. You will go in Magnus's home and you will blow his mind and not only mind I'm sure." "IZABEL -Alec scream and hit Izzy with a pillow- I'm.. I'm not... li.. Like that... I.. " Alec's cheeks said another story because they was more red than tomato. "Okay Mr. Inoccent get up we're going to beaty salon. Come on hurry up." Izzy said and going out of Alec room. "Iz why I to go there I didn't want to go. If you need new haircut you can took some of your girl friends." Alec said and followed her sister out. Izzy stop walking and tooked Alec face. "I'm not the one who needs haircut." Izzy said with a smirk. "And we will go to beaty salon for your aaa...'haircut' .. And more.." Izzy was already in car when Alec also get in and ask little bit scared "What you mean under 'more' Iz?" "My dear Alec if Magnus want fancy dessert with whipped cream. We must provide him most clean plate for that it." Izzy said stroking Alec shoulder "I promise it won't hurt much. Almost."   
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
Two hours later Alec and Izzy came out of the beauty salon. Alec walking very slowly and {I'm not sure in that quote🙈}   
said "Izzy you said won't hurt." Izzy smiled cunningly "I said 'won't hurt much' Alec and just is good to feel so clean right? I'm sure Magnus will like much more dessert tonight." "Izzy stop, it hurt me 'there', I can't do it now." Alec said and he moved into his pants. Izzy took car keys form him and said "I know a perfect place then you will feel like a reborn."  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
In same time Catherine was still in Magnus apartment and help him to make dinner. "Are you sure you want a pasta for your first date with the love of your life. We can make something more delicious." Catherine ask still mixing tomatoes sauce. "Yes, Cath I'm sure. Alec said adores pasta." Magnus said and go to his room to change his clothes for fifth time. "MAGNUS.." Catherine screaming Alec will be here after five hours, so you can help me little bit. Then we will choose your outfit for tonight. Something that can easily be torn. "Yeah okay I coming."  
Magnus entered in kitchen only with boxers and long singlet. "And what about that?" Magnus ask with shine eyes. "No, definitely no. It's a date Magnus, not a sex night. At least in first few hours." "I'm just kidding Cath." Magnus smiled and hug her saying "Thank you for helping me, what am I going to do without you?" "Maybe you would have starved to death. Maggie sweety you can't cook anything." Catherine said and stroking his hair. "That not true. I can cook. I can make.." Magnus was interrupted from a spoon in his mouth. "Maggie boiled eggs are not cooking. How is my sauce?" Catherine ask pulled out spoon. "Second most delicious sauce ever." Magnus said licking his lips. Catherine look at him interrogative. "Do I want to know who is the first?" Magnus tried to hide his laughter saying "Guess you already know this Cath." Then both start to laugh loudly. Few moments later Catherine turn off stove and said "So Maggi only thing that you have to do is to warm sauce 30 minutes before dinner and put pasta in." "Yeah I can do that. Now have to choose outfit. Otherwise I have to be with that" Magnus said and pull up his singlet shows little bit of his abs. "First dinner and then dessert Magnus promise me!" "I promise I promise I promise you. Hurry up if I didn't find something appropriate we have to go to the mall." Magnus said and expires in his room. One hour later they was ready with clothes. Magnus wear ripped dark blue jeans and sparkling pink shirt.  
Than Catherine phone rings and she said 'I'm close come in five minutes.' " Maggie I'm so sorry but have to go to hospital is emergency." Catherine said and give hurry kiss on Magnus cheek. "No problem Cath I go to get bath to relax little." Already on door "Don't forget to text me how did dinner last?" Magnus hug her for last time and said "If I have luck will text you in the morning." Magnus closed door. Go in bathroom and makes for himself hot bath with many bubbles. Magnus sit in bath, put his earphones and close his eyes for second. In next moment he hear doorbell to ring continuously. 'What for God's sake you forgot Catherine' was first thought on Alec mind. He  
carefully come tout from bath tied a towel on his hips and open front door. And then in his all its splendor stood Alec.


	15. Chapter 15

Part 15  
Magnus tried to say something but nothing came out of his mouth. "I.. What you.. Here.. Is.. What..?" Alec took Magnus head and said "Clam down sexy I just come here earlier thinking we could talk little bit if you are okay with that of course." Alec finished his words giving quick kiss on Magnus lips. After kiss Magnus was like a revived he again can hear his own thoughts. Magnus looked at Alec's wrist watch. "What? Is 7:30 PM my dear Alexander you didn't get here early I lost track of time." Magnus said and kissed Alec hand. "Give me two minutes to wear something." Alec swallowed loudly and said "I prefer you in that way. But we really have to talk I have something important to tell you. And will be better to talk with you when you're fully dressed. Because now I can't think for anything else except trying you again." Alec licked his lips. Seeing this Magnus bit his lips and gave a passionate kiss to Alec. "You know we can talk in bath. The bathtub is very big and comfortable. So I'm going to prepare a new one for us. I also want to talk with you too." Magnus said and took off his towel and entered in bathroom. Alec went to kitchen and pour two glasses of wine. Few minutes later Alec entered in bathroom too. He put wine on table and took off his shirt, jeans and boxers. Magnus already start to fill new bath and put entire bottle of bubble liquid. Magnus heard Alec and turned around. Magnus was amazed by view. Alec stood there completely naked and thing that shocked him most was that Alec was hairless everywhere. "Why did you do that to yourself Alexander?" Alec tried to hide it and looked at floor. "I.. I tought you will like it.. I.. I mean.. I didn't do it for yo..."   
Magnus put a finger on Alec lips and said "Don't understand me wrong I like you as it was. And have no patience to try it. But first.." Magnus lips meet Alec's in passionate kiss. Magnus pressed his tounge on Alec lips and he let him in. Fight between their tounges was little bit harshly. Both of them want the supremacy on that kiss. Alec even put his hands on Magnus's neck to hold him tight without letting him move a lot. Magnus hands were on Alec's hips and slowly were going down. In moment when Magnus was close to his ass Alec stopped the kiss and said "I really need to talk with you. But I like that kiss so much." Alec gave a quick kiss on Magnus and asked "So can we go in bath it's little cold here." "Of course we can Aleksander. I still do not believe what you did with yourself. You know in that way you look bigger than before?" Magnus said and took Alec hand helping him to go in bath. Alecs cheeks became red immediately. Magnus set in front of Alec and stroked his cheeks saying "I love that color on your cheeks Alexander. And now please tell me why you did that?" Alec took a deep breath "It was my sister Iz.. Izabel.." Alec said and saw questioning look on Magnus's face and hurried to add "No, no, no she took me to salon and they did it.. She thinks that in that way is better and she told me that it didn't hurt at all." Magnus smiled little and said "Ooo my dear Alexander it always hurts when you get a depilation there." Magnus kissed Alec's forehead. "But I'm sure warm bath will calm you. And now most important what you wanted to tell me?" Magnus asked holding Alecs shaking hands and kissing them gently. Alec looked at their hands and said "First I have to tell you.. Three months ago I caught my boyfriend cheating on me with some girl in our bed... I love him a lot he is.. He was the love of my life.. -Alec shifted little bit- but why am I telling you all that you aren't interesed in me on that way." Alec tryed to get up but Magnus was on him kissing him roughly.   
Alec push him little and said "look I don't want to to ruin on our friendship with benefits but tonight I can't do anything and I think I'll go and you just forgot everything that I said." Magnus took Alec neck and whispers in his ear "I love you. In real." Then he looked at Alecs eyes and saw his confused look. "So my time to talk. Alexander I fell in love with you on our first meet. But I also wasn't ready to start new relationships after -Magnus eyes filled with tears- I jus.." Magnus sobbed and started to cry and he couldn't continue talking. Now Alec was little bit more aware of what Magnus just told him and said "Is okay you will tell me when you are ready or never.. It's okay, because I love you in that way. Messy and broken just like me. I love you Magnus from moment that I saw you for first time."


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16  
Magnus was laying in Alecs arms. He put his head on Alec's shoulder. He gently bit Alecs neck leaving marks there. Alec was moaning little bit and asked "So you love me?" "So YOU love me?" Magnus asked in turn. "I.. Love.. the way you let me use you." Alec said quickly. "No that's not what I mean. I want to talk about.. I can't.. " Alec said and took his face with two hand. Magnus said stroking Alec's hands "Alexander do you want me to talk first? And if you want to leave I woun't stop you." "No.. No Magnus I understand your past is painful I didn't want to make you cry I will talk just give me minute to gather my thoughts." Alec said and gave Magnus a kiss on his forehead. "Okay but I want you to sit on me -Magnus said and continue with a smile- and not in that way I want to give you a massage." Alec stood up and accommodate himself in Magnus lap. "Now I want you to close your eyes and start to talk when you're ready I'm very patient and like you said the night is young." Magnus said and started to massage Alec's shoulders. Alec immediately felt how his entire body started to felt only pleasure. All pain and stress just left. Magnus have golden hands and used them in perfect way. "Magnus you are perfect. It feels so good being under your hands." Alec took Magnus's one hand, kissed it and said "Thank you I.. I really need that. Magnus -Alec looked at Magnus eyes- I love you. For real." Magnus kissed Alecs lips quickly and said "I love you. For real too. Now tell me everything. When did you find out?"  
"Find out.. Find out did you look at yourself in mirror.. Do you know how nice and gentle and sweet you are. You are angel it self. I had crush on you at the first glance. I felt it deep in me. I felt that you are different. Different from my all ex's. They all were so rude with me. Want only sex from me.. I.. I have never been a top.. Before you... I meet him. He was handsome, kind of gentle and I just fall in love with him. Then we start to live together. Time passed and I noticed different things. Few times he had lipstick on his shirt. But I don't say anything. Even when I saw marks on his back I didn't say anything. I... I was so stupid not to tell him... But I was crazy in love... -Magnus tryed to say something but Alec put finger on his mouth- No.. No I need to tell you that if I stop I can't continue never again." Magnus nodded and smiled. Alec smiled back and continued. "I didn't say anything to him. Than one day I came back home earlier and catch him in our bed with his colleague. A girl. I just punched him and left him and all my stuff there. I had to learn how to live again. But I only stayed at home and I felt sorry for myself till the day when I had to go to Simons party and there on his front door I saw you. Standing there with confidence that anyone can be yours.... By the way I'm sure you really can have anyone that you want. I... With you I feel like in heaven. You make me feel confident, strong, independent. Magnus you make me feel alive like no one before -Alec turned around took Magnus face, stroking his cheeks- Magnus I love you always and forever for real." Finishing his words Alec put his lips on Magnus's lips. Alec gently suck Magnus's lower lip. He pulled out his tounge licking Magnus upper lip. Magnus closed his eyes and bury his fingers in Alec's hair. Alec put his hand on Magnus chest and slowly let it down. But in moment when Alec was close to Magnus's v-zone he stoped and said "I think it's your time to share if you want to talk about it." Magnus nodded, kissed Alec again and said "I will try Alexander but I can't.. I don't know how to.. it is too painful for me.. I understand that you also kind of lost the love of your life. But.." Magnus sobbed little. Alec wiped his tears, hugged him and said "I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I will stay here for you I guarantee you. There's no need to tell me anything. For me it's enough you are here... And you love me I didn't want anything else." Magnus took deep breath "Thank you Alexander. You are fantastic. And I want to tell you.. So my tragic love story started two years ago. I met a boy. I loved that boy. He loved me too. It was like a fairytale. One day I decided to propose to him so I invited him to dinner. I chose a beautiful ring for him. I arrived in restaurant one hour earlier but he also loved to came earlier so I was sure I wouldn't wait long. But I was mistaking. That night I waited for him 4 hours... And he never came. Drunk driver killed him on the road. They didn't let me to see him. I didn't see him. -Magnus start to cry but continue to talk- thing that I found in his stuff from car crash was thing that finished me.... I found a box with a ring and inside was the most beautiful ring on all earth. But it was already late for everything." Magnus wiped his tears and continued to talk "Then I met you on that door. It was like miracle... I felt my heart beating again. You make me feel... You Alexander you make me feel alive again that my life have sense again. I love you today. I will love tomorrow. I... I love you Alexander in real."


	17. Chapter 17

Part 17  
~~~~Six months later~~~~  
Alexander was stroking Magnus hair while he was asleep and he softly gave him a kiss on forehead whispering "Magnus you are the best thing that happened in my life." Magnus moved his head mumbling "Alexander.. Darling last six months were the best time in my life.. Can.. Can we stay forever?" Alec looked at Magnus's sleepy eyes and said "Stay where love in bed.. In this room.. In apartment..?" "No.. No.. No.. I want.. I want to marry you Alexander.. Will you Alexander Quincy Lightwood marry me Magnus Collins Bane aka everything that you ever dream about." when Magnus finished his words he took Alec hands and kissed them. Magnus looked at his eyes and saw that he was scared and said "I'm sorry Alexander.. I didn't want to scare you.. Just forget everything.. I'm sorry I mentioned it we are good this way.. If you still ok.." Magnus words were interrupted by Alec lips on his. Alec sucked Magnus's lower lip. Both of them started playing with tounges. It was like they didn't kiss for mounth. They kissed so hungrily, so hot. They almost lost breath when Alec stoped to look at Magnus lips and said "I missed me so much." Magnus was confused "What? Alexander what are you talking about?" Magnus said and lifted himself little. Now he turned to lay on his back and looked at Alec smile. Alec stayed with smile for few moments then Magnus started to talk "Alexander, Love talk to me please -Magnus eyes became wet and few tears dropped on his cheeks- Alexander please say something." In that moment Alec took Magnus face, wiped his tears and kiss his both cheeks and added with a trembling voice "You are real right? You asked me for feal not just to play.. I... Because I can't play if you're not real with that.. I can't.." Magnus stepped out from bed, took one of his rings kneeling in front Alec saying "Alexander will you marry me?" Alec stood up too and took Magnus head to lift it and give him quick kiss on lips saying "ONLY -kiss his forehead- IF -kiss his left cheek- YOU -kiss his right cheek- MARRY -kiss his chin- ME -kiss his neck- TOO." Alec finished licking Magnus lips and sucking them little bit. Than he kiss Magnus roughly. "And?" Alec asked still holding his face. "Of course I want to marry you Alexander.. Yes.. YES F¥CKING YES." Magnus said and took Alecs left hand saying "I promise to be next to you forever and always no matter how hard it can get.. I'm here now and if you let me I will stay forever.. I promise to love you until the day after forever." then he put ring with silver and black stripes on Alec's ring finger. Alec looked at the ring on his finger and felt how his eyes were becoming wet. For the first time in his life he cried from happiness. Magnus stood up on his feet saying "And now my dear Alexander what do you want to do?" Alec stood up and looked at Magnus who was wearing only pair of boxers. And Alec saw familiar bulge in it. "I have an idea of what we could do." Alec said with a smirk. Magnus stepped closer to Alec kissing his neck and saying "I have one question Love, here or in the red room?"..


	18. Chapter 18

Part 18 🙈  
Alec followed Magnus to the red room. Room full with all sorts of sex toys. Alec alredy knew every single one of them and love few of them. Alec grabbed Magnus hips from back and started to kiss his neck. Whit one hand he was slowly stroking Magnus's abs while with another hand Alec massaged Magnus ass cheeks. Alec carefully moved his hand to Magnus dicк realizing he was already hard and ready for game. "So my dear fiance what will do now. I can feel you are fully ready so I guess you will start this time." Alec said turning Magnus to face him and giving him deep kiss. Alec finished their kiss with bite on Magnus upper lip. "Seems someone is hungry.." Magnus said breathless. "I am really hungry. I'm starving -Alec tought for second but decided he wanted to try- daddy.." Alec whispered last word. But Magnus was close enough to hear it. " 'Daddy' Alexander, darling are you sure you want that? I'm all in in that game, but do you feel okay with that?" Magnus said stroking Alec' shoulders. Alec looked hungrily in Magnus mouth "More than sure daddy I'm all yours... take me now... I promise I'm okay daddy?" Alec said looking at Magnus with puppy eyes. "Alexander.." Magnus was speachless. "Yes daddy?" Alec said still looking at Magnus who had put his hand on Alec' abs slowly moving up and down. "What do you want to do daddy? -Alec kneeled in front of Magnus, took off his boxers- Daddy can I taste you?" Magnus lost his mind hearing those words. He took Alec's head on both sides and in same time Alec carefully took full lenght of Magnus's dicк in his mouth. Magnus moved a little bit starting to fuck Alec mouth roughly. Alec choked but Magnus hands didn't let him move so he just closed his eyes and they became wet.. Magnus felt how he hit back side of Alec throat. His precum strted to drip down on Alec's throat. Alec felt it and moaned little bit. Magnus maximised his look down and saw that tears dropped on Alec cheek so he immediately pulled himself out. ''Alexander I'm so.. -in that moment Magnus saw wildness in Alec eyes- I will paraphrase. Lie on the bed now boy. Daddy needs your hole." Magnus pushed Alec on bed, took his legs up and kneeled between them. Magnus licked his thumb and started to massage Alec ass hole pressing on spot close to his balls. Alec couldn't hold his scream. "Daddy please I need you." Magnus smiled wildly and said "Don't worry baby boy daddy has to take care of you first." Magnus licked his lips, put out his tounge and got closer to Alec starting to lick inner side of Alec's leg while with one hand still massaging Alec's hole and playing with Alec nipples with other one. Alec bites his hand trying to shutdown his moan. But Magnus took hand from Alec mouth "No.. No.. No Alexander I want to hear how you scream.." he said and gave Alec deep kiss. Than when he finished making hickey on Alec's neck Magnus returned his head back between Alec's legs. Magnus licked his lips, took Alec's dicк in one hand stroking up and down few times before it became hard enough to suck it. Few moments before Alec starts dropping precum Magnus took Alec's dick as deep as possible in his mouth making circle around it's tip. Alec grabbed sheets tight with both hands raising his hipps up pushing himself deeper in Magnus's mouth. "Daddy please I need you already, give it to me." Alec said burying his fingers in Magnus hair. Magnus let out Alec dicк licking his lips again. "Baby boy you are soo tasty see." Magnus said and stood up licking his way to Alec mouth from bottom.. Kissing belly button.. Licking his abs.. Six to be corrected.. Bite his left nipple little bit and licked right one.. Licked his chin.. Then Magnus licked his lips and put his own tounge in Alec mouth making incredible moves in there.. Few moments later when kiss finished Magnus said "Now baby boy you can taste it.. Come on boy.. Suck it.." Alec moved himself closer to Magnus lap. "No.. No.. No.. Baby boy no me.. Suck your dicк." Magnus said with a smirk moving a pillow under Alec's back for maximal comfort. "And now baby boy daddy wants to look how you suck yourself."


	19. Chapter 19

Part 19 🙈  
Magnus took Alec's legs, lifted them closer to Alec head and held it like that for a minute. When Alec was relaxed enough Magnus took his neck and pressed it little bit while with another hand stroking Alec's dicк. "Tounge out boy, lick yourself. I will help you." Magnus said pushing Alec little bit more so that Alec can lick his own top now. Tasting his own precum directly from his dicк felt incredible. At the same time Magnus pressed Alec's head little more and now half of his dicк length was in his mouth. "Fuck you baby boy you are amazing." Magnus said and made step back enjoying the view. Now Alec was used enough and he could already move his head alone. Few moments later Alec said "Daddy how do I look?" Magnus kneels in front of him "Baby boy you look incredible and now bring back those sweet lips on your dicк." Magnus said stroking himself few times and gently pressing his own dicк to Alec's asshole. At the same time Alec started to suck himself again. "Fuck you Alexander relax I can't fuck you if you clench your ass like that." Magnus said, kneeled again and started to lick Alec's asshole, fuck him with his tounge. Alec moaned loudly saying "Mag.. Daddy I.. I want.. I need to suck us together come here. Please daddy." Magnus stood up getting closer to Alec's mouth. For Magnus's surprise Alec easily took both dicкs in his mouth. Feeling was perfect. Alec's warm wet mouth were incredible by itself, but at feeling of Alec's dicк touching his own Magnus lost his mind again moaning "Alex... Alexander.. Ba..baby...is ama... Amazing...but if you.. Wa...want to be fucked in your ass as well you have to let me out.." Magnus said took Alec's head and pulled both himself and Alec's dicк out from his mouth. Now Magnus's dicк was wet enough from Alec's saliva so he put it in Alec's ass with only one move. Alec started moaning little bit so in the same time Magnus took his lower lip and sucked it roughly.  
Then Magnus put his tounge in Alec's mount. Both starting their game for supremacy again. Magnus felt Alec is going to win that game so he just started to move faster and deeper in Alec. That makes Alec surrender to Magnus and gives him all supremacy in kiss. Magnus made so many moves that it was just breathtaking. Alec had to push Magnus little bit so that he can start breathing again. "That wasn't fair Magnus." Alec said giving a slap on Magnus ass cheek. "For you is Daddy baby boy." Magnus said and hit Alec's spot roughly. That move made Alec's dicк tremble. Magnus saw that and said "I can see someone is lonely. Come on boy care for yourself." Magnus lifts Alec's hips little bit. Close to his own dicк again Alec said "Are you sure daddy it will become very thin in there. I don't want to hurt you." "I said suck yourself Alexander. NOW." Magnus said pressing Alec's head again. Now Magnus needed to grab on for something to gain maximum speed so he used Alec's head for it but in his first attempt to move Alec clenched his ass more and didn't let Magnus to move even little bit. Magnus moaned loudly saying "Al.. Alexander.. Yo.. You are too.. too thigh.. I.. I.." Magnus took Alec's head off of his dick and with surprise he found out that his mouth were full with sperm and said "Alexander why didn't you tell me? I wanted to taste you." Still not swallowing it, Alec opened his mouth and few drops dripped to his chin. Magnus immediately licked his chin then lips and put tounge in Alec mouth. Their kiss was a mess. Soft and passionate but mess. Magnus finished their kiss with first licking Alec's lips and then his own saying "Tastier than before, so baby boy how does it feel to suck yourself?" "If you want I can show you little bit about it." Alec said pushing Magnus out of himself and turned him to lay on his back on bed and immediately start to suck him deep. Already deep in Alec throat Magnus said moaning "Fu.. Fuck you Alex.. Alexander you are too... good." Alec puled Magnus's dicк out of his mouth little bit and moved his tounge quickly on top of it.   
Then Alec took him deep again. Magnus feel how top of his dick is hitting Alec's throat it chocked him little bit. Magnus can see Alec has a wild look in his eyes and he buried his fingers in his hair. Two more moves in and out and Magnus came in Alec's mouth. In that moment they heared doorbell...


	20. Chapter 20

Part 20  
Magnus immediately jumped from bed. Then he pushed Alec on bed and said "Don't move Alexander I'll be back in a few." and gave him forehead kiss. Magnus quickly put on bathrobe and left room. Doorbell didn't stop ringing and Magnus screamed at door "I'M COMING.. I'M COMING.. WHAT THE HELL IS THE EMERGENCY." Magnus opened front door and saw Camille. Her eyes were full with tears. Magnus immediately took her hand and accompany her inside and said calmy "What happened Camille, why are you crying? Is baby okay?" then put hand at Camille's stomach. Camille sobbed and said "I.. I don't know. He.. He didn't move all day. I don't know what to do. I'm so worried. What if.." she couldn't finish her words and started to cry.  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
At the same time Alec heared entire conversations and he immediately jumped from bed and started to search for something to wear but Magnus had taken the only clothes in that room. So Alec just took sheet and surround them around himself like a dress. Then he carefully opened the door. Alec sneaked to living room and saw Magnus hugging Camille. He tried to be quiet but his 'dress' got hooked on table and knock down vase from it. Magnus and Camille turned around to the direction of sound seeing Alec half naked covering himself with part of sheet. Camille sobbing little "I'm so sorry I didn't know you are not alone. I.. I'll go." she said standing up from couch. Alec fixed his sheet little bit "No please you can stay. I will go. I will just take my clothes and leave you alone." Alec said and made few steps to bedroom and heared Magnus voice.  
"Nobody's leaving this room. Camille you cary my baby so I will help you to figure out what happened with him. Alexander you are my boyfriend and I need your support." Magnus said and put Camille to sit down on couch again. Then went to Alec, gave him quick kiss on the lips. "I will only go to wear something more comfortable. I don't want to break another vase." Alec said and three of them laughed a little. "I like your dress very much, but you are right it's not comfortable and it's not your color." Magnus said and hit Alec ass. Then Magnus come back on couch. "Camille when did you feel him moving last time? Tell me honestly." Camille wipped her tears "It.. It was previous night." she said and grabs Magnus hand. In same time Alec entered in living room fully dressed. Seeing Magnus was on his way to scream he stoked his shoulder and said "Now Magnus you go to put something on and then we will all go to hospital." Alec sat down on couch next to Camille and said "Can I.. Do you let me to touch it?" Camille looked at him like he is weirdo but let him anyway. "So when mom was pregnant with my little brother he also stoped moving. Doctor said he is asleep so pressing can wake him up." Alec said and pressed her stomach with both hands few times. But baby was still not moving. "Is he alright? Your little brother." Camille ask quietly. "Yeah he is eight already. I'm sure your baby is okay too, he's just sleep right..?" Alec said this time not so confidently.  
Magnus entered in living room and saw pain and fear in Alec's eyes. Alec stood up and helped Camille to stand up too. Then said "Beb.. Magnus fetch the car I will help Camille." Magnus took car keys and went out. Then Alec took Camille and helped her to walk. She looked at him and said "Do you love him?" "I.. I do.. He is awesome.. But now we have to walk little bit faster we can talk later if you want." Alec said and accelerate stride. Minute later they were on back seat in car. "Come on Magnus start the car." Alec said closing door. Magnus started the car and drove fast to hospital. "Magnus bebs... You can also drive little slower I'm sure baby is fine. Just is good to also have a doctor to see him. And it would be good if we got to hospital in one piece." Magnus hits brakes little bit "Yeah I.. Okay.. Thank you Alexander." Magnus said giving flying kiss to Alec. Ten minutes later they arrived in hospital. Three of them jumped from car getting in emergency center. Magnus ran forward screaming he needs a doctor immediately. At the same time Catherine saw him and tryed to hug him asking "Maggie what happened..? Calm down and tell me what's wrong." Still with Magnus in her arms Catherine saw Alec and Camille entered in hospital. Magnus only sobbing on Catherine shoulder. "Alec what happened? Why you all here? Someone talk to me." Alec put Camille to sit on wheelschair. Then got close to Catherine and while stroking Magnus back said "Go there to sit bebs Catherine and I will bring doctor here." Alec said giving kiss on Magnus cheeks.  
"Okay Alec tell me everything." Catherine said look at Alec with worried eyes. Alec took a deep breath "Baby didn't move from more than 30 hours.. I tried to wake him up.. But he didn't move.. I.. I hope he is okay.. That baby is everything to Magnus they can't loose him." he said with sadness in his voice. After those words Catherine called a nurse who was close to her "Take that woman in operation now.. Hurry up.. I will call doctor Mickelson. Get her ready for emergency cesarean section." Catherine took her phone and called the doctor. Only thing that Alec managed to hear was doctor Mickelson will be there in ten minutes, but Catherine has to start operation now. Catherine hugged Alec for second "Care for Magnus please, I promise I will save that baby." she said and ran at operation room. Magnus stood up looking at Alec with question eyes. "What happened Alexander why are they all running. Is that so bad?" Magnus took his face in hands and started to cry. Alec hugged him thight whispering in his ear "Everything will be okay Catherine called the best doctor they will be okay. But you need to calm down -Magnus sit on chair again- you need to took deep breath -Alec start stroking Magnus's shoulder- and you need to give me a kiss because it's been two hours since last time." Magnus smiled little bit and gave quick kiss to Alec then said "Thank you.. Thank you Alexander.. I have no idea what I would have done without you."


	21. Chapter 21

Part 21  
Alec sat down to Magnus and hugged him thight. "I'm here and will stay for as long as you need me." Alec said kissing Magnus cheek. "Thank you Alexander. I will always need you here. I.. I want you next to me until the day after forever." Magnus said and gave fast kiss on Alec lips. He put his head on Alec shoulder and started to cry. Alec was slowly stroking Magnus back whispering in his ear "After forever I promise you. I can also promise that in a few hours you will be proud and happy dad." Magnus sobbed little bit "What if.. What if he.." Magnus couldn't finished his sentence because Alec put his finger on his lips and said "You believe me right?.. - Alec took Magnus head in his arms kissing his lips. Magnus shake his head confirming it- So I'm telling you that you will hold your son in the blink of your eyes." Magnus smiled little bit saying "Thank you Alexander. I.. I believe you.." Alec wiped tears from Magnus cheeks and said "Honey no need to thank me.. I'm here for you and always will be.. If you let me of course." Now Magnus had the biggest smile in hours. Alec smiled on return saying "I love that smile. Suits you so well." Magnus took Alec hand saying "Alexander please sit. I need to tell you something. I know it is not right place or right time but I can't wait even a minute longer. - Magnus kneel in front of him- Alexander will you give me the honor to be my husband until.." for second time Magnus couldn't finish his words but this time wasn't Alec's finger, this time it were his lips. Alec kissed him whit passion.  
He got away only for second and said "Yes of course yes." He kept kissing Magnus standing up from chair and kneeling next to him. Then kiss started become rough so both of them stopped the kiss and took deep breaths. Magnus was still holding Alec hand stroking his ring finger and said "I promise you to put the most beautiful ring we will find on that finger. As soon as we get out of here with my baby boy of course." Alec smiled and said "You mean our baby boy, right?"   
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
In operation room  
Nurse put Camille on the table and then put a mask on her mouth. Few moments later Camille was drugged. Catherine entered in operation room and immediately took scalpel and made incision on Camille stomach. When the cut was big enough she put her hands in and pulled out the baby. His skin was blue and his umbilical cord was around his throat. "COME ON SOMEONE!! TAKE OFF THAT THIG FORM HIM. HURRY UP HE NEEDS AIR!!" Catherine sreamed and in the same time doctor Mickelson showed up saying "Cath I'm here calm down and give me the baby." His umbilical cord was alredy cut off so doctor took baby and made cardiac massage to him with two fingers and with other hand he cleared baby's throat. He took ambu bag put it in baby's mouth and gave him oxygen. But then monitors in operation room started whining. Camille heart beat was too slow. Catherine tried to close incision but blood didn't stop pouring. Catherine started to make cardiac massage on Camille. Once, twice, three times. Then heart monitor continued whining loud and a straight line appeared on screen. At the same time there was a sound louder than monitor. It was baby crying. For Catherine that was most beautiful sound but also the saddest too. First breath of that baby seemed to be the last breath of his mother. Catherine didn't stop cardiac massage until doctor Mickelson stood behind her and took her arms saying "Cath stop we lost her you can't do anything anymore. I'm sorry that I didn't come earlier. But look we saved the baby. It is good right? Or you know her.. Is she your friend?"   
Catherine sobbing little bit, hugged back doctor Mickelson and said "No not at all.. Father of the baby is my friend. And I promised him I will save them.. And I failed in that. How.. How am I supposed to tell him I lost her. I can't do that.. I can't.." "Catherine look at me you saved life of his child. Now we will go and tell him he is alredy father of a strong boy. Come on follow me." Both of them left operation room. Few moments later they saw Magnus and Alec on the floor with stupid smiles on their face. Alec saw Catherine and helped Magnus to stand up saying "Magnus look Cath is here come on." then they both went to them. Magnus couldn't say even a word just clench Alec hand more. Then Alec said "Catherine how did the operation go? Are they fine?" Catherine said "I.. I can't.. I'm sorry.." her eyes were full with tears. Then doctor said "Mister I'm sorry to say this. We did everything in our power but we lost mother. Baby is alive and if you want to see him you can follow me." doctor finished his words and started to walk. Magnus released Alec hand and took doctor's shoulders then said "You.. You mean my son is okay.. He is.. My boy is alive?" "Yeah he is, just follow me. Your brother also can come if he want. Family is one thing that baby needs the most now. Come on let's go."


	22. Chapter 22

Part 22  
Doctor, Magnus, Alec and Catherine entered in Intensive Care Unit. Room was full with babies in an incubator. Every one of those babies was calm except for one. Magnus got closer to him and asked doctor "Is that my son?" Doctor nodded and said "You can hold him. Come on. Try it." Magnus made few more steps. Doctor opened it and took the crying baby out and carefully put him on Magnus shaking hands. Then Alec came behind Magnus back, hugged him and brought his hands higher. He whispered in Magnus ear "Calm down darling. Let your baby feel you. -Alec slowly brought Magnus's hands with his baby closer to his chest- Now put his head to your heart. He was hearing heartbeat all his life and now he's missing that sound. Come on darling let your son listen your heart." Magnus put babys head on his chest and few moments later baby stopped crying. Magnus smiled and said "He.. he stopped Alexander thank you. Thank you so much. You will be the best dad on earth." "Only after you my dear fiancé." Alec said giving passionate neck kiss to Magnus. Seeing all that scene between them doctor Mickelson got closer to Catherine asking her "I.. I tought he is his brother, but my brother doesn't kiss me in that way." Cath smiled to him and said "Yeah they are together. They are cute, right?" Doctor smiled back and said "Not as much as we are." He got a little bit closer saying "Do you think they will notice if I give a kiss to the best doctor here?" Then he held her hands, kiss them slowly and kissed her cheek. Cath smiled widely and said "What do you think about us in their place?" Doctor smiled back and said "I will be the happiest man on earth when you will be carrying our baby."   
After those words Catherine hugged him tightly giving him a deep kiss. Magnus was deep in his thoughts and all that he saw right now was his baby, but Alexanders voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Magnus look. I already know who will be Catherine 'plus one' on our engagement party." Alec smiled and stroked Magnus hips. Magnus looked at them and almost dropped his son. "Catherine Elizabeth Adams what do I see with my eyes. You kissed a boy.." Catherine didn't let him finish. She finished his words with a big smile and said ".. And I like it." Still in Alec's hug and holding his baby Magnus tried to be 'deadly' serious "Listen to me carefully Doctor.. I have no idea what your name is... If you hurt her no matter how grateful I am to you for saving my son. I.. I.. She is like a sister to me and I will kill everyone who hurts her." Catherine looked at Magnus strictly and said "Magnus stop it.." Then doctor got close to Magnus offered him his hand and said "I'm doctor Thomas Mickelson and I'm the happiest man on earth because your sister is perfect woman and girlfriend." Magnus, still trying to be serious said "So doctor Thomas Mickelson when did this relationship start?" "Magnus please -Cath stood between them- boys this is not the place and definitely not the time for that talk. Now you two have to go and buy everything that baby needs. We will let him go in a few days and your home is not a safe place for baby right now."  
Then Alec let go of Magnus, walked in front of him and said "Magnus darling, Cath is right we have to buy so much things. I'm sure when we buy it we can come here again and be with your son." Magnus smiled, kissed Alec on his cheek and said "You ment to say our son?" Alec's cheeks became red. Alec got closer to his lips and whispered "Yes. I wanted to say our son." He gave Magnus a deep kiss. Catherine gave an interrogating look to Magnus and asked "Somebody wants to tell me something?" Catherine looked at Magnus then Alec and back to Magnus and again Alec. Then Magnus couldn't stand it anymore and said "I... I asked Alec to marry me and he.." "And I said yes." Alec finished his words. Catherine was hopping around them hugging Alec then hugging them both and said "I'm so happy for you guys. You two are just made for each other, you two are soulmates. Omg I'm so happy for you. So when is the wedding?" "Cath you said it yourself. Not the time or the place for this talk. We have work to do." Catherine hit her forehead "Ooo yeah true. Give me.. Ohhhh... Did you think about how you will name him?" Magnus and Alec looked at each other smiled and said "Martin" Catherine was breathless. "Guys that name is awesome I love it. So Maggi give me little Marty and go to the mall."


	23. Chapter 23

Part 23  
Alec and Magnus entered in mall. They saw a baby shop on the first floor. It was huge and full with so many toys and a lot of stuff that Magnus didn't known. He took Alec hand and whispered in his ear "Alexander.. I.. I have no idea what I.. We need to buy.. I don't know what babies need.. I don't know how to take care of a baby." Magnus sobbed little bit then Alec hugged him, gave him a quick kiss on his lips and said "Luckily you have me. I know a lot of things that babies need and how safe your house has to be." Magnus smiles little bit "My dear Alexander you obviously forget often. Home is mine as much as it is yours. Now come on and show me everything we need." Alec's cheeks immediately became red like tomato. Then he kissed Magnus cheek and said "Thank you Magnus. Thank you so much." Then they both, hand in hand took shopping cart and entered in baby shop. "Alexander, my dear what do we need to buy first?" Magnus said whit a big smile. Alec smiled in return and said "I am thinking about a bed." "That is perfect start. I can show you few beds from our new collection." said a girl that was standing behind them and scared them little bit. Then she said "I'm so sorry I didn't want to scare you, I just saw that you two are new here so do you want my help? I'm Maia by the way." Alec stretched out his hand saying "I'm Alec and that is my fiancé Magnus. His -Magnus hit Alec on his shoulder- I mean our son was just born and we.. We don't have anything. So where are those new beds?" Then girl smiled extensively "Follow me cuties. We will choose the best for your son." Three of them start walking and few moments later they saw a lot of babies beds. "So boys tell me what do you like most." Maia said looking at Magnus. He was speechless. His eyes was filled with tears.   
Then Alec started to talk again "Maia please excuse him. Just everything is so new to him. But I like the brown one a lot. Magnus dear look. It is big enough and it has a lot of drawers for everything." Maia went to bed and said "That is perfect choice Alec you have style. And Magnus it is okay. In the beginning everyone is scared. Just if you want, you can ask me everything. I am here to help you." Magnus only nodded. Then Alec keept talking "We will buy it. And now what's next?" "How about I show you some clothes? I have a special one." Maia said smirking little bit. "I.. I can do that. I can choose clothes." Magnus said with smile. Alec hugged him kissing his cheek and said "I'm sure you can do it. So let's go." Maia was way ahead so they had to hurry. At the time they saw Maia again she was bringing two hangers with baby cami-knickers that had the most perfect text on it 'I love my two dad's' and on the other was 'My dad's have the coolest son in the 🌍' "Hope it isn't too much." Maia said whit shyness. Magnus smiled and said "It's perfect. Thank you. And what else do we have to buy?" "Ooo my dear Magnus we have a lot of work. Come here I'll show you a few baby sets. You will need like ten of them. On the beginning you have to change them often." Magnus got in the cart like twenty sets and every time he looked at Alec and asked "Do you like it.? Is that small enough.? Did you think it's enough or should we pick up a few more?" "Magnus darling you picked up enough. Now we need to buy a few more things and then we will go to hospital again." Alec said and gave a kiss to Magnus on his lips. Magnus put his hand on Alec's back and gently pulled him closer to get dominantion in kiss. Few moments later both of them were breathless and stopped their kiss.  
Alec coughed and said "Maia I'm so sorry if that made you feel uncomfortable. I just.. I." Maia smile widely "Is okay boys. I don't mind your kissing session. And you two look so cute together. But Alec it's alright you just select all thing you want. I will take care so that everything will wait for you in your home. I'll take care of the purchase myself." "Really Maia that is so kind of you. Thank you." Alec said and gave her hug. "No need to thank me handsome I will do it with pleasure. And now we will continue with bathtub and few toys." Maia said and led them to bathtubs. They choose big blue tub then few toys. After that they picked few covers and blankets for bed. Magnus saw pair of shoes. They were light blue and so small. Magnus looked at Alec and ask "I know is too early he was born few hour ago but they are so sweet." Alec got shoes from Magnus and put them in shopping cart then said "He will grown up in a few weeks so we can take it." Shopping continued with few baby shampoos, oil, cream and few things that Magnus had no idea what they were or how to use them. Alec saw Magnus scared eyes and said "Magnus darling I will be with you in every step. I promise you will learn fast. In no time you will become a dream father." Alec hugged him strongly and gave him passionate kiss. At the end Alec decided that they need babyphone and swing chair. Maia put them in second shopping cart and said "And now we are done. Now you only have to write me your address and I will deliver everything to your home." Magnus gave her the paper with address and said "Thank you so much Maia. You are an amazing worker. Tell me who is your boss. I want to talk to them about your promotion." Maia smiled little and said "Actually you are talking with her." Alec gasped from surprise but he was wise to say "So you are an amazing boss and you should think about giving yourself a promotiom." Alec went and hugged her. Then he got to Magnus and said "Are you ready to take care for yo..our son?" Magnus took Alec hand, gave him kiss and said "I have best man on my side so yeah. Let's go to the hospital. I miss him."


	24. Chapter 24

Part 24  
Little time jump only 3 weeks.  
Today was the day Magnus got a phone call and Catherine said to him "Maggie sweetie come here. You can take your son already. He is healthy and ready for his new home." "Omg Cath that's amazing we will be there in a minute. Thank you." Magnus said and went to kitchen to Alec. "Bebb come on we have to get Martin. They let him go. Come on hurry up." Magnus was alredy at the front door when Alec got close to him with a big bag. "Darling did you forget about Martin's clothes?" Alec asked showing him a special baby bag and baby stroller. Magnus got closer to him, kiss his nose and said "And for that reason I am taking you with me Alexander. You remember everything. You know everything." Close enough to feel Magnus breath on his own lips Alec release bag, grab Magnus's ass with one and his back with another hand and kiss his lips gently licking them. Magnus opened his mouth a little bit and Alec's tounge immediately went inside making Magnus moan. "I.. I love kissing you but darling we have to go." Alec said pushing Magnus little bit. "Yeah you are totally right Alexander but with baby in home we can't kiss in that way." "I promise you I will find a way to make my two babies feel completely fine and satisfied." Alec said opening door and pushed bag in Magnus hand while he got the stroller. 20 minutes later Alec parked their car in front of hospital. Alec took Magnus hand kissed it and said "Are you ready dad Magnus? Or will be papa?" Magnus kisses Alec's checks and said "Did I tell you how much I love you Alexander. You and Martin are my everything." Alec smiled and said "No you didn't say it..-he smiled- Today.." and kissed Magnus with passion.   
Few moments later someone knocked on windows. They saw Catherine standing there. "Come on boys. Doctor is waiting for you two." Magnus left out of the car and said "What can I do Cath? Alexander is irresistible. Look at that smile." Alec alredy took the bag and Magnus words make him blush a lot. Catherine saw him and said "Yeah that smile deserves a lot of kisses. And now show me what you choose for Martin's pick up from hospital. Come on follow me." Cath entered in hospital and Magnus and Alec hand in hand followed her. She stopped in front of Children Compartment. "And now Alec give me the bag I will be back in a few. And you go to waiting room. I'll see you there." Catherine said and went in Compartment. Alec and Magnus entered in waiting room. They were surprised when they saw Maia. She screamed and hugged them both. "Guys what are you doing here? And how is your son? Is he okay why you are in hospital? Are you okay? Guys talk to me!! What happened?" Magnus hold her shoulder and say "Maia sweetheart calm down we are fine. Today we are allowed to take Martin home. And why are you here?" Maia smiled and said "Ooo those are such a good news. Hope your baby will love his bed and toys. And I.. I'm here because I'm waiting for my brother. He is a doctor here." Magnus sit on couch and said "That is fantastic Maia hope we can meet him." She sat down next to him and said "Yeah of course you can meet him. He said that he has only one baby today and he will be free. Omg guys do you think.." she didn't even finish her sentence when doctor Thomas Mickelson entered in waiting room with baby Martin in his hands and Catherine behind him. Magnus was frozen in place. Alec went to him and took his hand saying "Come on bebb go get our son. I'm here." Alec took both his hands and helped him to stand up.  
Little calmer, Magnus walked to doctor and got Martin from his hands. Everyone in room smiled in moment when Martin took Magnus's index finger. Alec pulled out his phone and made a picture. Then Magnus said "Come here papa Alec we have to make family picture. And you will be holding him. I.. I have to -Magnus put baby in Alec hands, pulled out a small box from his pocket, kneeled in front of Alec took his right hand- Alexander Quincy Lightwood will you do me the honor and become Martin's father and my husband until the end of time?" With tears in his eyes Alec said "Magnus bebb I already told you.. Million times yes. Yes I want to be your husband and with pleasure will be father to that amazing boy. Yes Magnus. Yes I want you to be my husband till the end of days." Still on his knee Magnus said "I know I promise you we will choose it together, but at the time I saw it I knew it's the right one." At the time Magnus opened the box and all girls in waiting room screamed. There it was. A black ring with few black diamonds on it. With shaking hands Magnus took ring and put it on Alec's finger and said "I love you Alexander. You are my life." Alec kneeled kissing Magnus quickly and said "Love you more."


End file.
